The time is now
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Yes, the time is now. Show him your more bolder side .Cover him with your love. He deserves. Yomokane hentai.


**_Warnings : genderbending,au, tentacle erotica, fem dom, nudity,sex, pwp, bdsm ._**  
 ** _Couple :Yomo x Kaneko._**  
 ** _Rated :+18_**  
 ** _Summary : Yes, the time is now. Show him your more bolder side .Cover him with your love. He deserves._**  
 ** _Yomokane hentai._**

 _Initial note :_ I was eager to write a Yomokane chance is now. Have fun. The Kaneko has really long hair here. And her name is Kana.

Kaneki P.O.V.

"I was really looking forward to this day . i had mentally practiced for weeks. Oh my, i can not wait for it.

It all started when i discovered Renji's Pixiv account . I was shocked. I never imagined that he liked tentacle erotica so much .

Renji, this is not fair .You are drawing men being dominated by women with tentacles. And never ask me to use my rinkaku in .

That's not fair! I want to give my pleasure to you. Today, you have my love.

...

I went to the room. Wearing only my behaved sweater and black panties underneath.

My husband was on the couch watching TV. I sat next to him. And i leaned on his left side.

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me next him . With his free hand, he stroked my head.

"You go to bed, love?"

I did a sweet face and said softly: "Yes, i do, love .Pick me up and take me to the bedroom."

He smiled and gave me that look like, "I'll get you the way and fill you with love." My poor husband! Today will be the opposite .He will be filled with love.

I was quiet .But inside, i was a furnace.

I'm burning, Renji.

...

He slowly put me in bed. Before he pulled me in for a kiss, i tore my nightgown and i put the kagunes out.

In a quick move, pinned him on the bed, leaving him under me.

He looked shocked.

And i was red.

"Kana Yomo, what the meaning of this?"

I took a breath and said:

"Punish you."

He looked at me and said,

"Reasons?"

"You have a wife with tentacles in the back and never asked her to use them in you .There pretend dumb, i found your Pixiv account."

Until then, he was staring with a face of surprise. His countenance changed, then, to embarrassed expression.

He sighed and said:

"Forgive me, dear. But , i never thought you liked tentacle erotica As apology, you can punish me the will."

I smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes, my love. I will punish you very much .You were a very bad boy."

I licked my lips. And to start the show.

I let my kagunes and tore his clothes with my tentacles.

That great man is beneath me.

But that bad boy too.

I not got the punishment and he is already hard. Bad Boy!

I sent him up and stand against the wall.

With my rinkaku, i hit him until i got tired. Hell, he hardly cried.

This boy is very quiet.

I have to punish him more.

"Lying in bed now. Spread your legs i cause i'm going to use you."

I picked up the lubricant and pulled my panties.

He was lying with his legs spread, ready for me.

That glorious cock already wet at the end, all hard for me.

Oh, Renji!

I sucked all that length plus the lil balls .He moaned low, which made me even more wet.

I picked up the lubricant. I wet my fingers. Introduced one by one until the hole was loose.

"Honey, i know i'm not in a position to ask nothing . But , please fill me with your , please."

I sighed. I can not deny what my husband asks me.

I wet a tentacle with lubricant. And enter into his anus. He collaborated with me. Allowing me to impale him .

I held his dick in another tentacle.

Introduce a third tentacle in his mouth.

And i used the last tentacle to stroke his chest.

"Honey, if you're uncomfortable, bite me with will ."

Now the show begins.

I penetrated him enough until i come .

Then , i used the free tentacle to tie his arms.

Moved the tentacle of the penis to the chest.

So , i positioned my vagina on his penis.

And i knocked and knocked and knocked.

Until i was filled.

He moaned my name once.

I was even more excited.

And i knocked over and over.

So ,i took the kagunes.

And icollapsed on him.

"Will i still be punished tonight?"

"No, love. I disciplined you enough."

"Can i caress you ?"

"You can, yes, my dear Ren."

He ran his big hands on my big black hair . And planted some soft kisses on me.

We were warm and very wet.

Ren tried to get up.

But i did not him to leave.

I do not want him to leave the room without me.

I want to be locked in with him until dawn.

...

And in the end, his punishment for hiding his sexual fantasies to me was much higher.

Weeks later, i showed up pregnant.

With our first child. "


End file.
